


Leaf

by RocWrites



Series: Spacefarers [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Any references to pop culture aliens are in name alone, Both Leaf and Egg will be using they/them, Every Crewmate Has a Name, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Not beta'd we die like crewmates, Other, The mystery is finding out who is interested in who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocWrites/pseuds/RocWrites
Summary: On a usual cargo run across the cosmos, the crew of The Baltic Eye finds an inactive ship on their radar with a faint SOS signal. Deciding to investigate, there they find a lone survivor.
Relationships: But can you guess who likes who?, I will be adding each relationship as they come to light, None for now
Series: Spacefarers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> As these crewmates are all named, here's a little quick reference for anyone who might get confused. This will be present in every chapter
> 
> Blue - Lykke  
> Yellow - Cyrus  
> Brown - Elsje  
> Cyan - Sonja  
> Black - Egg  
> White - Leaf  
> Green - Tick  
> Purple - Pluto
> 
> And ~*~ generally means there has been a scene change or a change in points of view

“Just another day in Nav, eh Lykke?” A blue-suited crewmate chirped to herself while realigning her ship; The Baltic Eye. She was in no way the newest ship in the galaxy, but she had more than enough experience under her wings. And if Lykke had anything to say about The Baltic, the crew onboard was unmatched by even the multi-trillion dollar ship fleets that tried feebly to compete against them. She giggled at the thought, perhaps they were not that skilled, but they never failed a drop-off and never allowed themselves to fall victim to space pirates. Lykke had spent most of the morning in Navigation, skipping breakfast in order to chart the most optimal course for all their stops this session. All of it was cargo, nothing particularly dangerous, but Lykke took pride in being efficient. There was a sudden blip on The Baltic’s radar then, which immediately turned an easy day into something potentially more dangerous. Without hesitation, the navigator sent a signal through the ship’s general communication channel in order to alert the others.

“What’s wrong, Lykke?” Cyrus was the first to respond, as usual for the ship’s captain.

“I… I’m not quite sure, but you all better make your way to Navigation, posthaste.” While the others spoke briefly in confirmation, Lykke pressed a finger to the flashing red dot that stood out on the holo-map. There was a heavy sensation coiling at Lykke’s stomach as she tried to pinpoint its coordinates.

“An emergency broadcast? This far off-course?” Lykke squeaked at the sudden voice behind her, turning to regard the ship’s resident doctor.

“Elsje… Knock, please. Oh my gooooshhh!” Collecting herself with a little shake and adjustment of her goggles, Lykke finally gave the brown-suited crewmate an affirming nod. “Yes… strange isn’t it? I’m trying to see how long the broadcast has been firing, but I’m just getting static. We could probably find the signal’s origin by triangulating the distance, location, and warping of the radio but we’d have to ask Tick about it. Speaking of the communication head himself, Tick was next to enter the room. It was easy to tell he was already peeved this early in the morning.

“Are you kidding me? Do you know how problematic that is to do this far out in space without any radio towers?!” The commotion gave way to two more crewmates making their entrance in the slowly cramping room; Pluto and Egg.

“Someone could be in danger though, we should at least make an effort.” Egg murmured.

“Danger? What danger?” Cyrus had finally arrived, ready to be briefed just like the others.

“An SOS is coming Portside of The Baltic Eye’s current trajectory. A real messed up one from the looks of it.” Elsje answered for Lykke and the rest of the crew.

“Oh… nooo!!! Do you think they were maybe attacked??? Or their communications were sabotaged by space pirates?!” Cyan-suited Sonja wiggled her way into the conversation. Lykke paled under her helmet.

“That could very well have happened. I think we should check it out, just in case. Warn HQ if there are signs of pirates nearby. And see if we can rescue any survivors.” Cyrus answered after making a quick decision on part of the whole crew. No one onboard could argue when he made up his mind. There was an exaggerated sigh from Tick before he retreated back into communications.

“If the captain has made up his mind, so be it. Even if I personally think it's a dumbass decision.”

~*~

“Elsje and I will do a quick sweep of the ship, everyone else stay on board and keep your communicators tuned to the ship’s frequency in case we need to prepare a hasty ascent.” Elsje had taken off her lab coat and oxygen tank in favor of her trusty stasis rifle, a heavy weapon for sure but one that could freeze entire hordes of pirates. She didn’t need oxygen to survive, and she’d be damned if she let her skin have contact with such a musty alien ship. Cyrus knew all of this, and was grateful for the armed support.

“You sure you two want to go alone in there?” Lykke asked worriedly. Cyrus turned back to the second-in-command with a firm nod.

“I would trust Elsje with my life, and you with my wife. I know you want to help, but you can’t come down with us, Lykke. Just in case something happens to us and you need to take everyone to safety.”

“Understood, Cap. We’ll wait for you here.” First contact with the exterior of the ship was fine, there were no blemishes or imperfections to hint if there was a power struggle with pirates or other, but the two found the interior to be a sight for sore eyes. Cyrus felt his nose curl and fingers clench at the scent and sight around them.

“What… happened here? It looks like the entire ship was eaten by a planet burrower and spit right back out again.” His yellow gloves came to rest on a bit of feathered flesh, only for it to be sucked in and covered by the substance. “Euughhh!” This wasn’t live flesh like Reaver skin, which meant navigating the ship would be much less dangerous. Reaver flesh was one of the most acidic compounds in the cosmos, capable of eating away skin and muscle regardless of the type of protective wear someone donned. That was his biggest fear scratched off the list of thousands of known species across this sector of space.

“Avanie flesh… it seems.” Elsje spoke after studying the feathers that stuck out of the globs of skin.

“Do you really think they’d come all the way out here?” That wasn’t much better than Reavers, honestly. Reavers were probably better to be honest, Cyrus thought after some consideration. At least those were as fragile as humans, despite their freakish skin conditions.

“Looks like it…” Alien species evolved to survive and navigate through space with feathered limbs, those were Avanies for you. In fact, Avanies preferred to fly on steel ships resembling the boats that were produced on water-filled planets. This species of alien was known for regurgitating their food after sucking the sustenance clean of nutrients. These pellets of seemingly useless matter were combined with the feathers that naturally grow on their bodies to build and repair their ships. Now those creatures were brutal, but there was one way to know immediately if the ship was raided by these specific pirates.

“We need to see if there is a survivor on board. They always leave one alive under normal circumstances.” Cyrus earned a nod from his crewmate, and a plan was made.

“Hel-looo?” That sounded suspiciously like a survivor to them.

“Stay right where you are!! We’re coming! Just keep talking.” Elsje called, racing down a corridor that appeared to lead right into the engine room. The voice started sobbing.

“Safe? Friend? Danger?” They were confused, anyone would be after fighting such dangerous creatures. Coming up in front of the Reactor room hallway, there was the smallest of astronauts holding themself tightly in a ball. Their suit was filthy, torn in places all over as if ripped apart by talons. And an almost yolk-like substance was drenching the rest of the suit that wasn’t in shambles.

“What happened? What is all this?” Elsje tried to get answers out of the little one, but they just cried harder. “I think they’re in shock, we should take them to the medbay on our ship before asking any more questions. Let’s head out, captain.” Lifting up the small and filthy creature before them into her arms, Elsje started heading back the way they came, but Cyrus would not move. His eyes were locked onto the reactor room behind them all. Elsje doubled back to check, just for a moment, and felt the bile rise in her throat.

Eggs. Crushed and broken apart in the middle of this fleshy mass of feathers.

“Elsje, I think this one stopped the Avanies from spawning in this nest. That means they must have remained hidden, forced to listen to the carnage of their fellow crew.” Neither knew how the little astronaut even survived the shock. They raced back to the ship, Elsje holding the survivor close.

The rescued crewmate from the wrecked ship wasn’t able to offer much insight, but Cyrus expected as much. This was a new environment, everyone was a stranger, but at least they were safe and managed to confirm their theories. Or confirmed as best they could with sounds and words.

“Go… skkkrrrrrraaaaaa!! Turn ship into nest… nest for babies. Hidden… in vents.” They were small enough to fit in the vents on Cyrus’ ship, and could probably fit even easier in the larger ship’s ventilation system. What a clever tactic. Elsje tried to do some minor examinations on their exposed body, and asked them to remove their helmet as well just as a precaution. They were very involved in the process. And being clean under the helmet, looking just as one of them, was more proof that they were just a poor victim of one of the most brutal species of alien in space. So now, there was just one question left.

“What’s your name?” Egg was the one to ask, the silent crewmate in black had been watching the entire time, wary of the stranger. Elsje had removed yet another feather from the astronaut’s body, placing it in a bag to investigate further with some research. Judging from how they looked at a glance, the feather belonged to an owl-like subspecies of Avanie. It checked out, they were able to build more after a meal, their bodies unable to process a lot of nutrients normally consumed by the more common Avanies.

“Leaf!” Everyone turned to them, who was pointing at the feather held carefully in between Elsje’s fingers.

“No no, this is a feather. Not a leaf.” Elsje mentioned, and then there was a look of confusion on the little one’s face. Their finger pointed to themself now, with a shaky hand.

“L-leaf?”

“OoOOHHH I get it, guys! That must be their name! The feather was on their person, and then they pointed to themself. That must be their name. Leaf! How cute!” Sonja piped up behind the others. Only she could understand the confounded mind of a person in shock. It did make sense. In a way.

“Leaf.” Egg repeated, and the stranger responded by looking up to them and nodding, managing a small smile. Their name made them happy as well.

“Leaf’s name, Leaf!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of a little Among Us story that my friend and I have been slowly developing with RPs and shenanigans, and is the first published work that's going on this account, I hope you like it!
> 
> A good few chapters are actually partly developed and written already, except for the next two. We went in mostly chronological order. _Mostly._
> 
> I can't promise the next chapters will be out right away since I have some school and comms to work on but I promise I'll get there as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and i wish you a nice day <3


End file.
